An Audience with Aaryonar
in . This is the same area where you killed .| next = The Riddle of Razorwing| aaexp=y| displaytl=y| }} Prerequisites *This heoric quest is part 20 of the Claymore Timeline. You must have completed the previous steps to begin this one. Steps To Start the quest head to the statue in the ghost dragons room . On opposite side of him there is a statue there. Name of statue: Aaryonar, the Watcher. (POA lvl 6, middle). #Find the eyes of Aaryonar. #* Go to the on the Fourth Floor (the room to the left at the end of the hall, where the aviak Advisor and elementals are located). There is a "Watchful Dragon Bust" looking down into the . It is located on the wall behind you as you climb up the rope wall to the Fifth Floor. Go to and look up. You must walk around to the back of the circle when you reach the top, and look down to see and investigate the "Watchful Dragon Bust". #Find the 2 golden feathers from Aviak Felines. (This was a rare update for me.) #*Go back up to the on the Fifth Floor. (Climb the rope wall behind where Ironfang spawns to get there.) You need to get 2 golden feathers. These can drop from s, s, and s. #Place the feathers on the 2 aviak statues on both sides of the dragon head (Aaryonar, The Watcher) in (POA lvl 6, middle); Inkarun the Decisive and Maer'sol the Caring . #*You must click the actual statue, not the base of the statue. #Kill for the 4 tomes. The tomes are: Death , Arcana , War , and Harmony which auto update when you kill the mob. #*There are 4 alcoves around the room in , below where the spawns. You need to get a Naar'Yora philosopher in each alcove to spawn to obtain their tome. The placeholders are Naar'Yora defenders that take up residence in these alcoves. Only the Naar'Yora philosopher that spawns in that specific alcove will give you that specific tome update. On an approximate 10 minute respawn timer. Note: it can take many respawns to get to a Naar'Yora philosopher to finally spawn. #Place the 4 tomes back on their bookshelves. #*These are the bookshelves located in the same alcoves you killed the Naar'Yora philosophers in. #Locate the Fangs of Aaryonar in the gem beds throughout the Palace. #*There are 2 types of gem beds - Single and Double-Handled. Only the Single-Handled gem beds have the fangs. #*There are 8 gem beds on the Third Floor #**4 in the (round room that has the connecting hallway with the shimmering repulsors in it, that leads to the workshop.) #**4 in Ampoel's Landing, the hallway to the workshop, with the shimmering repulsors, connected to the . #*There are 6 gem beds on the Fourth Floor. #**4 gem beds in the hallway. #**2 gem beds in (room to the right at the end of the hallway). #*There are 6 gem beds on the Fifth Floor. #**3 gem beds in the area with the (droags), up the rope wall from the . #**3 gem beds in the , the room with or the placeholder, . #*** #*** #*** #Place the fangs in the dragon head (Aaryonar, The Watcher) that gave the quest in at . #Go up one level to , where the spawns above , 'but don't kill it yet. Make sure everyone steps in the center of the circle where the is located to get the update before attacking the Enmity! '. Clear most of the before you kill the to minimize potential for adds. The Ghosts can be bow pulled, they are not social and do not aggro the named. #Kill the to spawn . #To finish the quest, talk to Aaryonar, The Watcher. You may have to position yourself many times to see the chat boxes as the ghostly dragon is quite large. #*If he disappears before you get the update, wait about 30 minutes for the to respawn, and try talking to him again. Reward *One of the following: **Dragonhide Mantle **Dragonhide Shoulderpads **Dragonhide Shoulders **Dragonhide Pauldrons **Dragonscale Shoulderpads **Dragonscale Shoulders **Dragonscale Pauldrons